brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Rapmilo
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 18:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC) |} legomarveldc.wikia.com Looks cool, I'll join! Though probably not until after Easter is over. Legosuperheroesfan (talk) 22:50, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Xsizter told me that i would be a great admin and would be great in helping out your Wiki. --LEGOBennyTheBrick3 (talk) 12:24, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks a lot! I'm slowly getting a few contributors and your help is much appreciated. You can take your time to join, I understand that this weekend is religious. Thanks again! Just did a few edits, I'll be back later. Legosuperheroesfan (talk) 20:18, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello Rapmilo! I was just wondering if you would be interested in joining my LEGO Castle Wiki, seeing as though it's not all that popular at the moment. See this link: http://lego-castle.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Castle_Wiki Thanks! Rob-N-Hood (talk) 22:00, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Photo error Strange, I could upload photos. It is probably a glitch and will go away after a day or two. If it continues, please let me know and I will take further action.--MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 02:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I assume that your account has some sort of glitch. That is the most reasonable assumption, as you have not had a history with image abuse. I cannot do anything about it, but I would highly recommend contacting a VSTF like Josephyr. Hope it helps! --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 23:52, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Wolverine Wolverine in Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup would be cool. However, what would his vehicle/gadget be? I would've done his motorcycle, but that's only a two piece build. --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 14:48, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 19:09, March 8, 2017 (UTC) RevanKylo'sOtherAccount (talk) 03:26, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey Rapmilo, I used a different account because I forgot my dang password for my previous one, also I forgot to bring my laptop with me on vacation so I'm borrowing my Dad's computer. RevanKylo'sOtherAccount (talk) 03:45, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Why thank you and I'll use this account only for emergencies like this. Thanks for your help. Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 16:18, March 13, 2017 (UTC) RE:Custom article requirements Hi. I read these rules earlier, so I know them, and I'm sorry that I didn't upload my image in time (I had some reasons). Thank you for the warning. Shiva Last I heard of X, he was active on BrickiMedia. IDK if he still is. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 01:42, May 16, 2017 (UTC)